Revenge for a Smile
by Tokami
Summary: Kohaku has to keep playing his normal mindless puppet routine until he can get a shot at Naraku's heart. But Naraku's recent orders are going to be hard to fulfill.....Meanwhile at the ranch, Miroku and Sango recover from emotional wounds.


Revenge for a Smile

Tokami

Chapter 1

Small Talk

Disclaimer: Sango + Miroku Not Mine

This fanfic is brought to you by the letter "C"

* * *

She had been blaming herself again. Blaming herself for all that was wrong was Kohaku, all that was wrong with me, and most importantly, all that was wrong with herself. Yet what she never seemed to think is that she never had any control over what has happened. Their was nothing could have done to make things turn out any differently. Hell, she might as well be blaming herself for this damned hole in my hand. She never blamed the one person who needed to be blamed, the one person who not only controlled these situations but also orchestrated them. He was the sole reason why sango was beating herself up tonight. She had saved for brother again from a swarm of rats, only to be taken away yet again. Sango had saved her brother with the cost of many wounds all over her body. I just wished I could have done more. I wish I could have done more than just stand their watching the rats knaw at their flesh...

Speaking of their flesh, Sango and I had just finished bandages ouselves up. I had noticed that Sango was quiet as she always was after an encounter with her brother, however, this time it looked as if she were crying. Something was different about today's encounter.

"Do your wounds hurt you Sango?" I said hoping for the problem to be so simple.

Silence filled the room and as soon as a response did not come from her mouth I knew it had something to do with Kohaku.

"I..I cannot forgive Kohaku.." she said in a shaky voice.

To give a sign of understanding I just softly said her name.

"Those rats killed so many people, and I have this strong feeling that those people slain at the castle were killed by Kohaku's hands. And even if it were orders from Naraku, I cannot find it forgivable. I just don't know what to do, I feel that it is my duty to both save him and...kill him" Sango said these last two words with an eerie confidence.

I looked down at her hand to see that it was shaking with either anger or grief. Softly I set my hand on top of hers and too a good look in her eyes to really see what she was feeling. I saw regret, regret for saving her brother. "Sango, you should not regret protecting Kohaku. You are human and your human heart tells you to protect your family. Their is nothing to regret about this.." I said this to try to convince her that she had not regretted saving her brother but to show her that she would have regretted it more if she had not saved him.

After our depressing conversation we spent the next couple of hours resting in each other's arms. It was kind of funny how much in denial we could be at times in which other people are watching, but as soon as everyone was looking the other direction we were not afraid of freeing our need to hold or to be held with each other. However, something about our conversation didn't quite convince Sango...I think she still held at least a small amount of regret in her heart.

_I did it again. Everytime I try my best in these difficult situations to keep from having Anue-ne get hurt, but I did it again. How many more times will I hurt her? Will she survive getting hurt again? I can't risk it! I must end this all as soon as possible! I've been loyal to Naraku enough now that he will soon have to get me close to that baby! Naraku cannot trust Kagura, and Kanna is only a mindless puppet only good for transportation. And as soon as I see that baby I'll slice it in have...because it is not a baby at all...it's Naraku's heart!_

"Kohaku!...Kohaku!" The voice in his head were starting again. Apparently Naraku had already gotten word of how the situation with the rats had turned out.

"Kohaku...why did this plan fail?" Kohaku had to think quick, he didn't want to blame his sister again. Blaming his sister so many times may only make her a bigger target for Naraku.

"..." Wait! That man in the robes! I can blame him! "A monk in black and purple robes had stop me. He used a void in his right hand." He said in a monotone voice.

"I see... that curse of his is starting to curse me in the end." Naraku said with much contemplation

"Alright Kohaku, I have a new mission for new. However, if you do not succeed then I WILL kill you the very instant you return...if your sister does not kill you first!" The ending thought of his words made him chuckle manically out loud.

* * *

If your happy and you know it, **REVIEW!**


End file.
